paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Vale AKA Death (Grim Reaper)
Jenna is a Neutral assassin in the Anthro-Superhero AU and she belongs to me, Charlie Tanner! Information.. Jenna Vale is a 22 year old Husky that works for a different Assasin organization called "The Blood Dragon Brotherhood" she lives in Scarlet City and attends Scarlet City University and is Valedictorian of her class.. she kills people to make money- like Whisper.. speaking of which.. the two of them absolutely HATE each other- and everytime they cross paths they get into a brutal fight.. Personality Jenna is a person that likes to keep to herself. she takes her job seriouly and she doesn't like to play around at all when it comes to a misiion, the only type of plaaying she does when she taunts her victim. Jenna has a short temper and it's better to keep her on her good side- or else, someone's gonna have a broken arm. Jeanna also isn't quite sure to do with her love life- she does like the idea of having someone to love and care about, she just thinks it will interfere with her work.. Appearances Jenna Jenna is a Beautiful Husky with an Athletic and Appealing Bodybuild, she has long Crimson red hair that is often held in a ponytail hairstyle, she also has Crimson red eyes. she has red and White fur, she has white fur on her facial, main body, hand/forarm, and feet ares, she has red fur on the back on her ears and down her back and on the top of her tail, on her Bottom right Forearm, she has a symbolic Dragon tatto.. Daily she wears a White tank top shirt with a Red bandana around her neck, she wears a pair of Denim blue jeans, and Black boots- she also sometimes has a Black hoodie wrapped around her waist. Death/Grim Reaper Death wears a Black Ninja-like outfit, she has a Kitana holder on her back, kunai pockets on her sides, a Red Dragon design on her righ arm, lack fingerless gloves, black boots, and she also wears a white massk on her face to conceal her identity.. sometimes she doesn't wear the mask. Powers & Abilities Jenna/Death has numerous abilities, she has ninja-like abilites due to her intense training. Deadly martial artist- Jenna's fighting style isn't targeted to injure the oppenent, it's to kill.. this is why her oppenets shouldn't underestimate her. Master Swordsman- Jenna i like a legend at using her Kitana, she's trained enough with her sword to learn how to deflet and cut through bullets. She can cut through the hardest material if she tried. Advanced Acrobat- Jenna is extremely Acrobatic, she can jump from high surfaces without stumbling and falling, she can flip and throw objects perfectly, and she can run on walls for a short amont of time. Enhanced Smell, Sight, and Hearing- Jenna can smell, see, and hear things from very long distaces.. Multilingual- Jenna can speak about 6 different Languages, Spanish, French, Chinese. Japanese, Mandarin, and, Russian- she's still studying other languages to speak.. Enhanced Speed and Stamina- Jenna is very ''quick on her feet, she can run for lon periods of time as well Master of Stealth- When she is stalking her victim or in a restricted area and has to sneak around, Jenna is very quiet.. she's also hard to see in the dark due to her black costume.. you never know when she's gonna creep up on you.. Master Voice imitator and Noice Maker- Jenna is perfect at mocking people's voices and making animal noises.. making her victims confused.. Claws: Due to her training, Jenna or Grim can adjust the anatomy of her hand. she can extent her claws and make them deadly sharp- sharp enough to rip off someones head or impale them with ease.. Enhaced Durability- She ca take quite the beating and still get up, she can even fall from a 10 story building and still get up.. More to come soon.. Bio Jenna Vale was born into a rich family with 3 brothers and 3 sisters, she lived in a city called Livesdale- she was always the quietest of the bunch, her father was a businessman and her mother was a lawyer. Jenna loved her family with all of her heart.. and she hoped that they would be there for her until the very end... but that didn't happen at all. One night at the Vale mansion, a group off assasains that were apart of the League Of Assassins attacked the mansion and slaughtered Jenna's Mom, Dad, all three of her brothers and 1 of her sisters.. the other 2 escaped and went missing.. 8 year old Jenna was in her room when all of this hapend, but she heard the screams and quickly ran into the living room where the slaughtering was taking place, once she got in the living room- all she saw was blood.. she looked about the scene and discovered a marking on the all, it was the symbol of the League Of Assassins.. once she realized that some group was paid to kill her family- she snapped. Jenna ran off to attain the abilities to fight and take down anyone and anything in relation to the League Of Assasains.. When she was 12, she dicovered the Blood Dragon Brotherhood, an enemy group to The League Of Assasins.. she went to a secret hideout and asked to join the so she could have enough power to take the LOA out for good.. the Blood Dragons liked herdetermination, so, they let her join.. they gave her a tattoo on her right bottom forearm.. but, training wasn't gonna be easy for the young one... More to come soon.. Crush 'She doesn't have a crush yet! but suggestions are available''' Trivia Extras: Jenna hangs out at a bar in Scarlet City called "The Red Skull" # Jenna was named "Death" by the Blood Dragon's because everywhere she went for an , people who got in her way die. # Only close friends get to call her Jen # She has bad blood with Whisper due to her affiliation with The League of Assassins # She is 22 years old. # She is very smart and tactical. Interests/Likes: Jenna likes to listen to Rock music, he favorite song is Eat The Rich by Aerosmith When she's at The Red Skull bar, her favorite drink to get is a strawberry margarita Her Favorite food is Chicken Salad, she loves salads Family: * Jean Vale (Father/Deceased) * Janet Vale (Mother/Deceased) * Videl Vale (Sister/Deceased) * Torianna Vale (Sister/Alive) * Sabrina Vale (Sister/Alive * Chase Vale (Brother/Deceased) * Drake Vale (Brother/Deceased) * Gabe Vale (Brother/Deceased) Category:Female Category:Dog Category:Females Category:Anthro-Superhero AU Category:Anthro Category:Adult Category:Young Category:Neutral Characters Category:Skilled Category:Husky Category:Second generation Category:Second gen